Confesión
by marunouchi
Summary: momentos, sensaciones, miedos, confesiones.


AMOR

Apenas el nombre de los Red Dragon apareció en la charla con Bob el ambiente se tensó en la sala. Nadie dijo nada pero a Faye se le hundió el pecho. Miró de reojo a Spike pero su semblante no evidenciaba nada. Jet, en cambio, se rascaba la barbilla. Otra vez. Ese maldito nombre, ¿no iba a desaparecer nunca?

Minutos después de que el contacto de Jet cortara la comunicación los tres encendieron un cigarrillo y por unos minutos nadie habló. Habían estado un tiempo largo tras esa presa, hecho un trabajo de inteligencia maestro y meticuloso y mañana era el día en que tendrían una oportunidad de atraparlo.

\- Tal vez convenga esperar un poco más de tiempo - animó ella - no falta mucho para que me saque el yeso...

\- No, será mañana. Es el día perfecto. - le contestó Spike sin mirarla, la vista puesta en la pantalla. - Hemos planeado esto muy bien así que nada cambia. Es mañana, seguimos con el plan.

Faye miró a Jet pero este no le devolvió la mirada. ¿Ella sola estaba preocupada? Chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó, fastidiada. A veces el exceso de testosterona irracional la cabreaba como el demonio. Se tambaleó un poco, chocó contra la mesita, se estabilizó y con una puteada logró alejarse hacia su habitación, rengueando. Esos tipos, la ponían furiosa.

Tenía la pierna rota pero no faltaba mucho para que estuviera bien. ¿No podían esperar un poco más, buscar otra oportunidad para actuar los tres y no ellos dos? Un ex miembro de los Red Dragon no era moco de pavo... Menuda sorpresa a un día de la operación, la puta madre.

Se acostó en la cama y clavó la mirada en el techo. Tres años y medio y ese nombre no terminaba de afectarlos. Sentó el pecho hundirse. El mismo temor, la misma angustia que empezaba a cobrar forma. Y ella no podía ir, no podía estar, no podía ayudar. ¡Maldita fractura! Suspiró. A la preocupación se sumaba otro sentimiento... un poco de celos. Cada vez que ese nombre volvía al presente volvían otros que ya estaban muertos y eso le dolía, le daba celos, le hacía recordar esos días y el presente un tanto confuso que vivía.

Los últimos dos años la vida había empezado a encausarse, ciertas heridas habían empezado a sanar, ciertos recuerdos a olvidarse. Ella había colocado sus sentimientos por Spike aparte, en un rincón de su corazón, sin analizarlos mucho después de descubrirlos. Había decidido que por ahora estaban bien ahí. Apartados. Ellos dos se habían vuelto amigos o al menos buenos compañeros. Obviamente discutían siempre pero ahora había un compañerismo que se había construido poco a poco. Igual, ciertas actitudes la confundían de tanto en tanto. Miradas, comentarios, gestos que a veces tenía ella y a veces Spike. Acercamientos y distanciamientos, como un juego o una danza que ninguno sabía bailar o quería empezar a bailar...

¿Eran ideas suyas? A veces se lo preguntaba pero le daba miedo investigar, salir del statu-quo que habían alcanzado. Gruñó, impotente. Se sentía mal, estaba nerviosa, angustiada. ¿Por qué cuando aparecían esos nombres se volvía tan insegura? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el pasado de Spike? ¿Por qué ella no pertenecía a él, por qué no podía competir con él? Competir... era una estupidez. Odiaba sentirse así, tan poca cosa. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El sueño no llegó nunca así que a mitad de la madrugada se levantó y decidió ir al puerto a fumar. La sala estaba a oscuras, envuelta en cierta luminosidad anaranjada. Cuando encendió el cigarrillo distinguió una figura sentada. Se sobresaltó y por un segundo pensó que era Spike pero no, era Jet.

\- Hola. - saludó, dando una pitada. Jet le hizo una mueca. Fijó la vista en el espacio exterior, en el puerto espacial, la colonia a sus pies, las estrellas.

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con actuar mañana sí o sí? - le preguntó por fin, sobre el hombro.

\- No creo en escapar cada vez que aparezca ese nombre. No podemos hacer como si no existiera, mal nos pese. Y si Spike que es el primer afectado no tiene problemas, ¿por qué debería yo? - dijo Jet.

. Porque él es un idiota suicida.

\- Ya no. - exhaló una bocanada de humo del cigarro - Tenle confianza.

\- ¿Pero es que soy la única que se preocupa?

\- Por supuesto que me preocupa, Faye, pero es algo que a la larga o a la corta iba a aparecer, ¿no lo crees?

\- Infantilmente tenía la esperanza de que no.

\- Infantilmente, tu lo dijiste. Los Red Dragon son una organización y una organización no se termina porque mates a unos cuentos tipos. - la miró - Todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Y si piensas eso por qué estás aquí a la madrugada en lugar de estar durmiendo? - Faye chasqueó la lengua - Ese tipo va a terminar con mis nervios.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. Spike es un sobreviviente, no te olvides. Y esta vez no tiene ninguna intención de regalar la vida por ahí.

\- No lo se...

\- Faye, ¿qué te pasa con él? No eres objetiva.

Ella miró por la ventana. La pregunta la sorprendía y no la sorprendía. Jet no era bobo y en la convalecencia de Spike ella, debía reconocerlo, había tenido un par de momentos sentimentalmente pesados... Suspiró.

\- Me confunde.

\- ¿A esta altura te confunde?

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Jet? ¿Qué me gusta, que lo quiero? - pitó varias veces, nerviosa - Puede ser... pero es en vano, ¿no? No me sirve de nada, yo simplemente no aparezco en el radar.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Lo que dije, no lo sé. El muchacho es todo un caso. ¿Tú no le piensas decir nada? Tal vez necesita alguna señal...

Faye no respondió. Tal vez Jet y Spike fueran más amigos o compañeros de charlas masculinas pero dudaba de que el ex policía lo conociera más que ella. En realidad ninguno de los dos podía afirmar nada sobre cómo era Spike. Ni siquiera tras todo ese tiempo juntos. Suspiró. ¿Hablarle? ¿Confesar sus sentimientos a un tipo que seguía siendo tan frío como un cubo de hielo? No. ¿No?

\- Adiós, Jet, voy a tratar de dormir. Suerte mañana.

Caminó por el pasillo, bajó a la sala de estar y de allí fue a su camarote. Casi no pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente durmió lo hizo intranquila y despertó de un sueño extraño: el corredor que daba al hangar, vacío. Sabía que significaba, era la imagen que le había quedado de aquella vez en la que Spike se había ido a matar a Vicious. Sentía que el tiempo se hubiera comprimido y estuviera de nuevo a las puertas de una tragedia.

Cuando se levantó sentía el pecho hundido, esa sensación tan poco cómoda de angustia. Jet estaba en el hangar haciendo los últimos preparativos. Estaban por marcharse. Estarían fuera todo el día y a ella le esperaba un infierno. Había estado pensando toda la noche y no sabía bien qué hacer así que se sorprendió cuando lo cruzó en el corredor. Otra vez, como hacía tres años y medio. El mismo escenario, los mismos actores.

\- No seas tan trágica, Faye- le dijo Spike apenas la vio. Evidentemente el no dormir le debía haber dejado rastros en el rostro. Él cargaba un bolso con municiones sobre el hombro y se corrió para pasar por al lado de ella pero Faye lo tomó del brazo. No era su intención pero lo hizo.

\- Spike...

Él se dio vuelta con un gesto de cansancio, seguramente dispuesto a repetir lo mismo que le había dicho, pero ella lo detuvo. Ahora que lo tenía agarrado del brazo sintió el calor de su piel. ¿Cuántas veces lo había tocado así? ¿Independientemente de cuándo lo cosía o desinfectaba sus heridas? Jamás. Spike se detuvo y miró su mano, igual de sorprendido tal vez.

De golpe, el tocarlo así de leve ya no fue suficiente. Tuvo unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y antes de que pudiera pensarlos dos veces, mucho menos razonarlo, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas y se abrazó a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no abrazaba a alguien, por Dios? Apenas sintió el calor de su pecho contra sí se dio cuenta de esa triste verdad. Hacía años que no abrazaba o era abrazada por alguien. Qué tristeza.

Apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y por unos segundos sintió el latir de su corazón a través de la camisa. Calor y latidos. Lo apretó un poco más. Era intoxicante estar así, sentía que podía fundirse en él y abrazarlo por siempre. Él estaba quieto, evidentemente sorprendido. Un ruido lejano, Jet en el hangar, la hizo recuperarse así que se apartó tan de golpe como se había acercado. Le daba vergüenza mirarlo pero aún así levantó la vista.

\- Cuídate mucho - le dijo.

Pocas veces lo había visto en blanco pero así estaba. Si ella no estuviera allí su cara le daría risa. De golpe sintió un poco más de valor. Estaban muy cerca, tanto como aquella vez hacía dos años, pero los papeles estaban invertidos. Llevó la mano a su corbata floja y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que estuvieron más cerca. Los ojos marrones de distinto tono se clavaron en los suyos también como aquella vez. Spike iba a decir algo pero ella lo silenció estampándole un beso en los labios.

\- En serio. - susurró, al separarse.

El mismo escenario, los mismos actores pero otro parlamento. El se quedó sorprendido y no dijo nada. Abrió la boca, la cerró. Faye se apartó, apoyándose en una sola pierna. Él retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla y ella al final esbozó una media sonrisa.

Ese fue el momento en el que Jet apareció en el otro extremo del corredor, llamándolo.

\- Spike, está todo listo. - gritó - Faye, mantén abierto el comunicador. Te mantendré al tanto.

Faye asintió y sin volver a mirarlo desapareció por la puerta rumbo a la sala. Avanzó despacio pero sin mirar atrás. No era que esperaba que la siguiera, sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Sentía algo más que angustia o miedo, sentía cierta satisfacción por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Sin dudas se arrepentiría más adelante pero de alguna manera no había podido dejarlo partir así como así... Había sido egoísta, si a él le pasaba algo y ella jamás le había dicho nada...

La angustia empezó a crecer lentamente apenas escuchó los pasos alejándose por el corredor, los motores, el despegue. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se permitió respirar. Empezaba la ordalía.

El día se le hizo eterno. Fumó, bebió, se duchó, jugó largos solitarios, escuchó música, se pintó las uñas, lloró. Al final tomó tranquilizantes y por lo menos los síntomas físicos de la angustia comenzaron a remitir. Unas seis horas después el comunicador emitió un zumbido. Había llegado un mensaje de voz, no era una comunicación directa.

"Todo en orden, Faye. Costó pero lo logramos. Ahora estamos yendo a llenar los papeles y cobrar, probablemente después nos vayamos a un bar. Quédate tranquila". Había sinceridad en la voz de Jet y mucho cansancio también.

El pecho pareció hundirse en un pozo pero estaba tranquila. De golpe sintió todo el cansancio de las horas en vela y se arropó en su cama. Así que Spike había sobrevivido una vez más. Tal vez fuera cierto que tenía más vidas que un gato. Le rogó a Dios que así fuera y que nunca más alguien de ese pasado de mierda que tenía volviera a cruzarse en su camino. Difícil, pero tal vez la vez siguiente ella podía estar allí sintiéndose más útil que hoy.

Se hizo un ovillo, estirándose la camiseta hasta las rodillas, envolviéndose en la manta. Y se durmió. Tiempo más tarde la despertó un ruido. Abrió los ojos y por unos segundos no distinguió nada. La nave estaba silenciosa. ¿Entonces qué la había despertado? Giro la cabeza y entonces lo vio. Spike estaba sentado en la punta de su cama, cerca de sus pies. Se incorporó. Él tenía las piernas estiradas y cruzadas. Fumaba. Movió la mano y un atado de cigarrillos voló y cayó de golpe en su falda.

\- Un regalo. - le dijo él.

\- ¿Todo bien entonces? - le preguntó ella después de unos segundos de sorpresa y confusión, la consecuencia lógica de la droga todavía en su sangre. Él tenía la ropa arrugada, la corbata floja, la cara muy golpeada. Cogió los cigarrillos y se acomodó contra el respaldo.

Spike suspiró. Faye le miró las manos, tenía los nudillos pelados.

\- ¿Fue muy difícil?

Spike le hizo una mueca, esa mitad de sonrisa áspera tan suya.

\- No fue fácil, menos mal que no viniste, se puso muy duro.- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo sacó una cosa de su bolsillo. Le enseñó una pegatina como si fuera una carta - ¿Puedo sumarla a tu colección?

"Su colección". Se refería a las pegatinas de bares que tenía pegadas en el yeso. Un yeso como en los viejos tiempos, nada de bota moderna, no había dinero para eso, así que para que el yeso no quedara gris al cabo del tiempo Jet y Spike le traían pegatinas de los bares que frecuentaban.

Estiró la pierna enyesada y la sacó de debajo de la manta. Tenía unos soquetes naranjas puestos.

\- Toda tuya.

Él sonrió y después de elegir el sitio la pegó con cuidado. Ella lo contempló hacer todo en silencio. Su perfil, su mirada concentrada, la sangre seca en el borde el labio superior.

Dejó la mano apoyada sobre el yeso.

\- Debes lavarte las manos y vendarte eso... - le dijo ella. - Quedó algo de comida también...

Spike no respondió y se rascó la cabeza. Se lo veía muy cansado.

\- Después. - mientras lo decía se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó mejor contra la pared. Ella debió correrse un poco y al final Spike quedó medio recostado sobre su costado derecho, inclinado hacia ella. - Ahhhh, estoy muerto.

\- No digas eso... - susurró Faye. La distancia que los separaba no era mucha y sentía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Estiró la mano para tocarle el pelo pero se contuvo. Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos en los que quedó mirando su figura despatarrada - Déjame curarte esas heridas...

Ella hizo un movimiento para salir de la cama pero él la detuvo.

\- No, quédate, no hace falta. Déjame descansar.

Faye se quedó quieta. Vaya situación. No era la primera vez que Spike se acostaba cerca, nunca en su cama, obvio. Incluso alguna que otra vez ella le había tocado el pelo como si fuera un gato, pero esas veces eran precisamente las más bizarras de todos los momentos que en los últimos años habían compartido. Y las que ella evitaba. O intentaba evitar cuando las consideraba peligrosas para su estabilidad emocional.

Así que se recostó contra el borde de la cama y trató de calmarse. Spike tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba durmiendo. El cuarto estaba en penumbras.

\- ¿Y Jet?- le preguntó ella.

\- Llegamos hace una hora pero no nos escuchaste. Ahora debe estar durmiendo.

\- Oh... es que tomé un somnífero...

Él abrió un ojo y su mano le apretó la rodilla del yeso.

\- No era para tanto... - le dijo.

\- Sí lo era, cada vez que ese nombre aparece te pones como loco y puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y si me tengo que quedar y no puedo hacer nada... me siento una inútil...

\- Esta vez fue rudo así que menos mal que no viniste.

\- Sabes que eso no me asusta..

\- Ya lo sé, pero no me hubiera sentido tranquilo si estabas ahí. - la cortó. Se movió y quedó cruzado de brazos.

\- La espera desespera, ¿acaso no lo sabes? - Faye suspiró, tratando de no quedarse con su comentario. ¿Hacia dónde estaban yendo?

\- En serio, puedo tratarte las heridas para que vayas a dormir... - se movió, inquieta, porque él no daba muestras de irse pronto.

\- No, espera un rato

Faye sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad. Eso no era normal, no era común. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué significaba?

\- Oye Spike... - comenzó - ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Trato de descansar un poco.- la voz no sonaba nada somnolienta aunque había cerrado los ojos. Eso la inquietó.

\- Pues puedes hacerlo en tu propia cama...- él se dio vuelta de golpe y se recostó sobre ella. Por un segundo Faye sintió el aliento tibio resoplarle en la cara. Calló. No se estaban tocando pero podía sentir de nuevo la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

\- Faye...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso antes de que nos fuéramos?

El corazón le saltó en el pecho. Sintió que se ponía absolutamente colorada. Este tipo, preguntar eso tan fresco... ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Le empezó a doler la cabeza. El corazón hacía lo que quería en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué crees? - susurró.

\- Porque tienes muy mal gusto.

A ella se le escapó una risita.

\- Puede ser... ¿Se me está permitido tener mal gusto o no? - la pregunta se le escapó de los labios. Parecía tan oportuno. ¿Estaba bien o estaba mal que él le gustara? Listo, a todo o nada. Ese beso tendría consecuencias. ¿Acaso no era mejor hablar de una vez que callar para siempre? ¿Acaso no hubiera sido mil veces peor que él no sacara el tema y ese beso quedara en el olvido?

Él suspiró pero no contestó. Ella esperó. Ella le asestó un golpe en la cabeza y él se quejó pero no dijo nada más.

\- No seas cobarde, Spike. - le dijo, molesta.- No va contigo.

Él abrió un ojo.

\- ¿Te gusto mucho? -le dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, así que elegía el camino poco serio.

\- Cuando no eres un reverendo imbécil como ahora. -le respondió. Se inclinó hacia él - ¿Y yo te gusto o no?

\- No eres sencilla.

\- Antes muerta que sencilla.- se mordió el labio- Tu tampoco eres sencillo. Si te conociera en un bar te dejo después de la primera noche. Sin dinero, depresivo, con el corazón roto... el candidato perfecto para el desastre... - se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Lo miró de reojo.

\- Ah, pero me darías una noche... - él se retiró y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, con confianza, como si le hubiera ganado un punto en las cartas.

\- Tengo la sana costumbre de probar la mercadería antes de comprarla. - acotó ella, en vos más baja.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecieron minutos.

\- Tu eres una mezcla de chica para el infarto con la niña esa del vídeo... - dijo él después - Creo que aunque te muestras segura y fuerte en realidad eres esa mocosa de los pompones...

Ella se recordó en el vídeo. Tan niña, tan inocente, tan... tan de otra vida si es que esa vida alguna vez había existido... Se movió en la cama, inquieta. Retrajo la pierna del yeso. De algún lado había emergido cierto enfado.

\- Te hice una pregunta, Spike.

Él se dio vuelta para estar más cerca de ella y la miró. ¿Por qué era un tipo tan poco transparente? ¿Acaso significaba algo que no se hubiera despachado con algún chiste o que no se hubiera marchado? Le clavó la mirada. Si la iba a rechazar que lo hiciera.

\- Siempre pensé que eras hermosa. - le dijo.

\- Siempre me pareciste un idiota demasiado creído de sí mismo.

\- Pero vivir contigo fue un infierno. Demasiado egoísta.

\- Y tu demasiado solitario, como si no te importara nada ni nadie...

\- Una chica obsesionada por recordar su pasado

\- Y tu tan enganchado al tuyo...

\- Eres casi como una broma del destino.

¿Qué? Antes de que Faye pudiera agregar algo Spike volvió a moverse y la atrapó contra el respaldo con ambos brazos apoyados al lado de sus hombros.

\- Un pasado que se aleja, un presente que se afirma, un futuro que aparece...- susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella. Faye lo miró, observó de cerca sus heridas, la suciedad de la camisa, el pelo enmarañado. Estiró una mano y lo rozó. Él cerró los ojos unos segundos. Ella volvió a sentir esa necesidad imperante, la urgencia física, de abrazar, de tocar, de sentir cerca... como si el cuerpo clamara contacto. Casi que pudo sentir la electricidad entre ellos. Sin pensarlo más estiró el cuello y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, el único lugar que alcanzaba porque él tenía la cabeza un poco gacha.

Al sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo y su boca Spike se volvió y sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Faye se sorprendió. Los labios estaban fríos, secos. Pasó la lengua sobre ellos sin pensarlo, para suavizarlos, y la punta rozó sus dientes. La caricia se había vuelto de golpe algo erótico.

Spike movió la boca y Faye hizo lo mismo. Tanteó y entonces las lenguas se encontraron profundizando el beso. Spike tenía gusto a whisky y cigarrillo y si sus labios estaban aún algo fríos su lengua ardía. A ella se le escapó un gemido. Spike se movió y quedó inclinado sobre ella. Sin despegar su boca una de sus manos dejó el resapldo y se apoyó contra su nuca.

Dios, la embriagada. Sus lenguas no se despegaban y al cabo de unos largos segundos debieron tomar aire. Las respiraciones estaban agitadas. Faye sentía la mano de Spike en su nuca, caliente, pesada. La boca húmeda, algo hinchada. Le daba vergüenza alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos así que los tenía clavados en su boca, en la curva del cuello, la clavícula que se asomaba apenas del cuello de la camisa... La mano se le fue sola a esa cuello tostado que tantas veces había admirado desde las sombras. La piel ardía, el pulso saltaba. Así que aunque él no emitía sonido su cuerpo clamaba por algo...

Eso la hizo sentir confianza, esa confianza tan ancestral como femenina. Él la deseaba, a él le gustaba. No se lo estaba diciendo con palabras pero sí con su cuerpo y no era algo que ella pasara por alto. Lo besó en la mandíbula y con la lengua la recorrió hasta la oreja. Comió el lóbulo y volvió a la mandíbula, sintiendo como se estremecía y la mano en la nuca se enterraba en su cabello. No fue a su boca, esperó, lo tentó y al final fue él el que buscó sus labios devorándolos en un beso muy apasionado.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba recostada entre las sábanas y Spike estaba sobre ella. Sentía el calor de su pecho sobre el propio, una mano en su nuca, la otra en su cintura, apretando, acariciando, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta que oficiaba de camisón. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo así que le sacó la camisa de la cintura del pantalón. Él hervía. Por fin le arrancó un gemido. Sintió una de sus manos sobre un pecho, encajaba perfecta. Se estremeció.

Dios, lo quería por completo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se acostaba con alguien? O mejor dicho, ¿hacía cuento que solo quería acostarse con Spike? Sentir sus manos por su cuerpo, sentirlo a él tan apretado, tan excitado...

De golpe él se separó. El calor embriagador se alejó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Él estaba cerca, los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su propia cabeza, contra la cama. La respiración agitada, la mirada vidriosa de deseo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos marrones de él recorrieron su cara, el pelo, el cuello, la forma de sus pechos bajo la camiseta, sus labios...

Ella, que todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, se movió. Su mano derecha se apoyó en su mejilla.

\- Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, ¿y tú? -le dijo. Quería decirle que lo quería, que no sabía siquiera por qué o cuanto pero que era mucho, mucho, tanto... que nunca había pensado que podía sentir esto, que nunca le había importado tanto alguien... algo... Entonces recordó que a él eso sí le había pasado antes, que allí solo la suya era la primera vez... Y entonces los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y algo se clavó en su pecho.

Retiró la mano de golpe y trató de zafarse, de salir de la cama, de la repentina incomodidad del momento. Pero Spike no la dejó. Él no se movió, solo la miró unos segundos más y después enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, se recostó sobre ella y la abrazó. Ella se quedó quieta.

\- Yo tampoco me voy a ningún lado, Faye. - lo escuchó decir - Gracias por esperarme.


End file.
